mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 12 (1993)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 12 (Big Bird's Good or Bad Behaviors) Date: Wednesday, February 4, 1993 Sponsors: H, N, 9 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield and Odie try out their new diving board. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody has different behaviors like you and me. Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle,, Big Bird, Wade Duck, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Cab Calloway!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rugrats Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Runaway Angelica" Angelica runs away from home after an argument with her father. She later realizes her mistake when it starts raining and she has to live inside of Spike's doghouse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover grooves to "ABC Disco" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Caped Avenger" While a cartoon expert comes to review some of Jon's characters, Garfield's alter ego, the Caped Avenger, and his sidekick, Odie, searches for a missing Pooky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard go to the disco, spell out the word dance, and get down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H for hello (voice of Gary Owens) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Orson dresses up as a detective to figure out what's on the dark side of the barn for Wade, Booker and Sheldon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Swedish Chef demonstrates how to cook frog's legs, with Robin the Frog as the dish. Kermit stops him, shouting, "Cut! Cut!" Robin yells "Don't say cut! Say stop!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: H - Hand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher (Mr. Moses) with caveman students (such as Oog, Argh, and Runk). Today the students learn about the letter N. The teacher presents a stone carved N to Kermit... which accidentally lands on his flipper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Shy Fly Guy" During the winter, Wade's cousin Fred Duck visits the farm to ask Wade if they want to fly together, and finds humor in the fact that Wade is afraid to fly. Wade makes a resolution to fly during the end of the winter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text=align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway sings "Jumpin' Jive" when the Two-Headed Monster can't decide whether to jump or jive |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Jon puts up a plastic flower bed for Garfield to bounce on. |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Sports: Louis Kazagger covers the annual Dwight D. Eisenhower Memorial Cross-Country Billiards Tournament. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Interjections!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center:|The Count finds three Honkers and counts 20 of their honks. They then want him to honk his nose, but he ends up hurting it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Green Thumbs Down" Jon decides to grow his own food in the garden after noticing the high grocery bills. However, his idea is harder to pull off than it seems. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Bein' Green" (1976 version) |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field